1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lift for moving from one place to another a container with castors in which a large amount of goods are packaged together for transportation.
The term "container" as herein used means a case or case-like structure in which a large amount of materials are packaged together for transportation, including not only a typical packing case forming a single truck or rail-wagon load, but also a bogie having an upstanding framework and a pallet provided with a wire net or fence forming a sidewall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A container with casters is easy to move when it carries no load, but its movement is difficult to control when it carries a heavy cargo. This is particularly the case when it is necessary to move the container on a slope. It is often impossible to push it up on an upward slope, while it is no easy task to control its movement on a downward slope, as it tends to move down by gravity. Therefore, it has hitherto been usual to employ a powered traction device, or a mobile lift which is usually known as a hand pallet.
Even if a traction device is used, however, it is still difficult to draw the container in a desired direction unless the casters happen to be directed for turning in the direction in which the container need be moved. It is necessary to turn the container along an undesirably large curve to change the direction of its movement. If the container is pushed back, there is every likelihood that the casters may turn away from the desired direction.
A large lift is required for hoisting a container with a heavy cargo completely and transporting it. The handling and maintenance of such a lift create a great deal of work.